It is known to use a cart to collect and distribute items, for example and not by way of a limitation, to pick an order in a warehouse or distribution center. These carts are then assembled and loaded, for example into a railroad car or truck, and taken to another location, such as for example, a retail store. These items on the cart are taken from the truck, and the cart is used to restock the store's shelves. It is known to take a single cart and lift it with, for example a lift truck or fork lift, the two fork tines or tangs of the lift truck engaging the bottom of the single cart to load it into and unload it from the truck.
While it is known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,385 to load two pallets at once with a lift truck, the pallets are not coupled, and a special lift truck must be used which has a total of four lift truck fork tangs, with two fork tangs being placed under each pallet to keep it generally horizontal and balanced.